OG Loc (mission)
OG Loc is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families member Big Smoke from his home in the Idlewood district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission CJ drops by Big Smoke's house and waits for him, but instead him and Sweet appear from the backdoor. The trio drive over to the police station in Pershing Square to pick up Grove Street affiliate, OG Loc, after his release from prison. Upon arriving there, Loc says that he needs to kill some members of the Los Santos Vagos, Freddy, who has "disrespected" him in jail and "stolen his rhymes" (when it is later implied OG Loc was actually prison raped by Freddy, something OG Loc repeatedly denies). After reaching Freddy's home in East Los Santos, CJ decides to stay with Loc while Smoke and Sweet drive off home. After a brief confrontation with Freddy, Freddy escapes from the backdoor of his house and jumps on a bike. CJ and Loc take chase using another bike and start chasing after him through the streets and alleys of Los Santos. The chase comes to a stop at Idlewood outside the Basketball Court. OG Loc and CJ kill all the Vagos gang members as well as Freddy. Loc then says he needs to sign for a job at the Burger Shot in Marina. Carl and Loc ride a vehicle and head to the restaurant. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up OG Loc from the Precinct *Drive to Freddy's house *Go and ring the doorbell *Catch and kill Freddy *Take OG Loc to the employees' door at the back of Burger Shot Tips *Drive slowly and calmly while chasing Freddy. Going really fast is not recommended as your bike skill is probably pretty low at this point in the game. *Just follow Freddy with patience and he will stop at some point. Video walkthroughs Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The missions Running Dog and Life's a Beach are unlocked. Trivia *This mission uses the Trip Skip feature. *In the cutscene where you are picking up Jeffrey, Big Smoke's car will sometimes be white, instead of the usual blue colour. When the cutscene ends, the Glendale is blue again. *Note that if however, Freddy is killed during the chase, Carl Johnson and OG Loc will teleport to the basketball court, then teleport back to were Freddy was killed, the bike will leave and the player will be on foot. However, if you completed the basketball challenge on any of the courts before the mission and park the bike in the middle of the court, after the cutscene the motorbike will still be there. *After getting on the bike and entering the first alley, you will always see a dead person Freddy killed next to an onlooker. *After the cutscene, Big Smoke and Sweet will get back to the hood. They can be killed with the Rocket Launcher or the "Blow up all cars" cheat, but this will fail the mission. *If you aim at OG Loc when he is at Freddy's door, he will start attacking you. *At some point, Freddy will park his motorcycle and get the Vagos to support him. The player can just use the stairs where Freddy parked his motorcycle as cover and let OG Loc do all the work. *Freddy said "you dropped the soap" and "it was just a prison thing" indicating he raped OG Loc in prison. *After killing Freddy he will drop around $500 but the player need to collect them quickly before the cutscene. Glitch If you kill OG Loc before the chase scene with Freddy, his house which is usually inaccessible can be entered. It can only be accessed once. Gallery OGLocmission-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and OG Loc looking for Freddy Freddy-GTASA.jpg|Freddy escaping his home on a PCJ-600 OGLocmission-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson and OG Loc giving chase to Freddy OG Loc.jpg|Obtaining the PCJ-600 after killing Freddy as mentioned in the Trivia|link=OG Loc (Mission) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas